


sleep

by LaryssaD17



Series: You can fly even higher [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, gender neutral reader, very little angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: “What?”, you respond, trying to finish the sentence you were typing.“How much time you have been here? Is almost two AM”, you suddenly stop and your tired, heavy and almost closed eyes, search for the time on the computer’s screen.He is right, though. Is almost two AM and you’re still awake finishing work stuff.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Reader
Series: You can fly even higher [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092647
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	sleep

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so this may have errors. Kita, I didn't know what to think at the start from him. He was like a very quiet an observant dude and that was like normal to me. But then, I don't know what the hell was it (I think it was the fanfiction) he entered my heart and now he doesn't want to go. Also, I love how calm and collected he is always, like, dude I envy you and your ability to endure pressure. I loved granma Kita, tho, she remind me of my own grandmother.

“How much time you have been in front of the computer?”, he asks, behind you and if you were a little more awake, maybe a little more alive, you will have scream because of how suddenly he appeared, but you were too sleepy to even react to what he was asking.

“What?”, you respond, trying to finish the sentence you were typing.

“How much time you have been here? Is almost two AM”, you suddenly stop and your tired, heavy and almost closed eyes, search for the time on the computer’s screen.

He is right, though. Is almost two AM and you’re still awake finishing work stuff.

“I lost track of time”, it was true, but mostly because you were too tired and sleepy to even understand how time was working now.

He sighs quietly and almost unperceptively behind you and it reminds you of his reaction every time the twins fought about something silly. It was his way to pray to the gods for patience.

“Come, you’re going to sleep now”, he steps closer and you sigh exhausted when his warm hand falls over your head. He pats your head before he moves your hands away from the keyboard to save the document you’re writing and then put the laptop to sleep.

He takes your hand and pulls you out of the chair. You don’t fight it neither help him because at this rate you’re super tired and moving suddenly makes you feel more miserable than you already feel.

He starts to walk, dragging you with him, but he realizes that you’re not cooperating with him. He stops and looks your way.

“What is it? You’re clearly tired and I’m taking you to bed. Why are you acting like you don’t want to move?”, Kita is looking at you with a genuine confused expression.

You don’t blame him because even you don’t understand yourself sometimes.

“I’m too tired to move”, is all you say, blinking tiredly and yawning a little.

He looks at you for a few seconds and it reminds you of a dad trying to deal with his child. It was funny to see him looking at the twins like that when you were in high school, but now that is you who he is looking at with that face, you don’t really find it amusing.

“Alright”, and you almost squeak when he takes you in his arms.

“What are you doing?”

“Taking you to bed”, he responds simply, like is the most obvious thing in the world.

“You shouldn’t be carrying me. I’m like too heavy and –“

“You’re not heavy. Stop rambling”, you decide to hear him and stay quiet.

Once you’re at the room you share, he lets you down on your side of it gently and you sigh relieved when you touch the mattress. He puts the covers over you and then gets on the bed himself.

“Sleep”, he says, like you could do it with just him saying it.

“Can I hug you?”, he doesn’t answer, he just takes your wrist and pulls you to him before letting your armrest around his middle. Once you’re cuddled on his chest, you smile sleepily.

“Sleep”.

And you do it. For three or four hours, but you do it.


End file.
